The Mating Game
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate and Sophies relationship can be so bitter sweet.
1. The Mating Game

**These are song fics. After hearing songs by Bitter:Sweet I just couldn't resist writing something. This first one takes place some time after The Top Hat Job…I don't own leverage! **

**The Mating Game**

_Dance with me across the ocean floor_

_Sail away to heaven's open door_

_Step right up you're the next contestant_

_In this sweet charade_

_Take a number, wait while I twist your fate_

_On the mating game_

_Mating game_

Maybe it wasn't his usual...thing to do but he was outrageously bored. Plus, Sophie said he should try and have someone in his life or go out on a date. At least if he went out on a date with one woman she'd get a little jealous. He adjusted his mask on his face and stepped into the room of unknown men and women. Plain dressed men with plain masks danced with the elaborately dressed women and their elaborate masks. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and a matte black mask with blue around the eyes. Off in the distance he spotted a women in a green dress and red hair standing alone. She had a glittering purple mask on and pale skin. he started walking over towards her but suddenly someone crossed his path. He would know that person anywhere.

"Sophie?"

The lady in the flowing black dress and pinned up dark hair turned around. She had a red and gold jeweled mask covering her beautiful face, but letting her dark brown eyes shine through. Her blood red lips twitched up into a smile at the sight of him.

"Nate, what're you doing here? Going to a masquerade ball by yourself hardly seems like you."

"I was bored," He replied bluntly.

"That's a petty excuse."

"Not an excuse, Sophie."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Care to dance?"

"Dance? Sure." He smiled and gently placed his hand on her hip, taking her hand in his. She rested her hand on his arm and they started dancing. It wasn't anything spectacular but it was special.

"We should do this more often."

Sophie forced a smile and tried to keep the sadness out of her eyes. "That would be nice."

The danced and danced and even though Nate knew Sophie was a little off he felt like he was in Heaven.

_Hold me close enough to drink my rose_

_The devil in my pocket turned to gold_

_Sorry to warn you, you're in a daze_

_Tonight I'll love you, but tomorrow go away_

He was so close to her he could smell her. If you knew Sophie long enough you knew she only wore perfume for a con or a grift. She in truth hated it. That's one thing Nate always loved about her. Her smell was purely her own and he loved it. She also had the most beautiful eyes, which he was lucky enough to stare into for most of the night. Sometimes he thought that she was an angel sent to him by God. But sometimes he thought she was the Devil; there to keep him on his toes and be the advocate to his opinions. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her say his name.

"Nate! Nate! Are you in there? Earth to Nathan!" She snapped her fingers in his face. Finally he realized what was going on and shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just...entranced."

She smiled just the slightest and kissed him on the cheek. "That's alright. I was just wondering if we could go outside for a bit."

He blushed when she kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, sure we can go outside."

She had been feeling horribly lost lately but tonight it was just her and Nate. Tomorrow she would pretend like nothing had happened. If he really really wanted it he would come get it. So holding Nates hand in hers she let a genuine smile spill onto her face and all the inhibitions leave her body.

_Step right up who's the next contestant_

_In this sweet charade?_

_Take a number, wait while I tease you sane_

_On the mating game_

_Mating game_

They sat in the pagoda outside on the side where the shadows cast over them. Sophie was still holding Nates hand as they looked out into the distance. She couldn't bring herself to let go of it. Somehow knowing that he was there with her - for her - gave her a sense of security.

"It's a nice night out."

"Quiet. Peaceful." Sophie agreed.

"I love the darkness. Anger and hatred too. They're emotions that show more then love ever could."

Sophie looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to show love. You know? People are afraid or too cowardly to show it. It's always easier to show anger or hate. Yell and bicker about stuff that doesn't matter."

"Oh, so that's why they used to say a boy likes you if he picks on you when I was younger!"

"But...but after all the yelling and the anger one of them will finally get up the courage and say it," Nate said softly as he turned to look at her. Her eyes...they made him want to melt. They slipped shut as she leaned in to kiss him. She brushed her lips against his and then opened her eyes. A second later he was boring holes straight into her with his unnerving blue eyes. He could feel her smirk even though he wasn't touching her.

"Maybe after a glass of wine or two," She whispered seductively. Her hands traveled over the lapels of his jacket before she stood up. No, she wasn't grifting him. No, she wasn't conning him. She was actually trying to get somewhere before she completely threw herself over the edge into being completely lost. At this moment in the back of her head she knew two things. One, he was her anchor. Two, this was her mating game and in her games she always won.


	2. Dirty Laundry

**Oh, and I forgot to mention these were all beta-d by my lovely beta Courtnie! And this one just takes place somewhere in season 4. I still don't own leverage.**

**Dirty Laundry**

_I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me_

_His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean_

_And when he needs an alibi_

_He can use me all night_

_(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?_

_(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave_

_Your way_

His lips were on her neck and his hand under her skirt. He moved his hand higher and higher up her thigh, her moans spurring him on. She roughly grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look up at her. In a second their mouths and tongues were fighting for territory and control. Sophie tried desperately to fight against his hungry mouth but he was quickly taking over her body. As his hands slipped under the lace she loudly moaned into his mouth. Pulling away and gasping for breath she leaned against him.

"Oh Nate," She breathed. It took her a second to collect her thoughts as she held back a moan. "The team. The briefing. We should go."

He stopped and looked at her. "You won't be able to sit through the briefing like this and nor will I. You're gonna do what I say alright?"

She nodded, more then happy to have sex with Nate instead of going to the briefing. He captured her lips in another kiss before trailing his way down to her neck. As he kissed her throat he felt the scream build in her throat and quickly pulled his hand away. It stopped instantly and when he looked up her mouth was hanging open; stuck without a scream. He swore her eyes glinted burgandy in the light before she took a deep breath a looked at him. They were black with anger and lust now. He smirked a little and started kissing farther down her body.

_I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along_

_Won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong_

_I'll pull the trigger in a flash_

_Watch out honey, step back_

_(Oooh) What's the use in playing it safe?_

_(Oooh) Wouldn't you rather misbehave_

_My way_

Sophie was furious at him and quickly pushed him away and into the bedroom. That stupid smirk was still on his face and she wanted to smack it off. She ripped off his favorite shirt in one quick and sharp swoop of her arm. The fear flashed in his eyes and she new that he was starting to realize that he shouldn't mess with her. Running her hands over his toned chest and flat stomach she purred.

"You're going to pay for that."

He smirked again. She went to work getting his jeans off and then grabbed his arm. Roughly, she pushed him onto the bed with just his boxers on. With a wicked grin on her face she started kissing him slowly. He reached down to rest his hand on her hip bit she smacked it away. That was a clear sign that she was angry. It was even clearer when he felt the familiar feeling of handcuffs around his wrist.

"You're so bad," He said in a deep and seductive voice. She grinned against his stomach and looked up at him. In a second his boxers were gone and she was looming above him. Sophie kissed him, his hand snaking its way up into her wavy dark brown hair.

"Now it's time for my revenge."

_Oh baby show me the money my evil friend_

_Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin_

_I'll light a candle for good luck_

_Now come on baby let's..._

_(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?_

_(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave_

_My way_

Sophie collapsed onto Nates body as they both came down from their sexual high. They were gasping for breath as airy laughs escaped their lips. They always laughed afterwards. It was probably odd but it was them. She rolled over onto her side of the bed, chest heaving, and grabbed her phone. Yep, 4 missed calls and 3 new texts. Throwing it on the ground she looked over at Nate.

"You know what I could go for?"

"What?"

"The beach, some sun, and a margarita."

"Ooh, that does sound good," Nate agreed. Suddenly he felt very in the mood to go on vacation. "Let's go to Mexico."

"Now?" She asked as she snuggled up next to him.

"Yeah, right now. We good go on vacation in Mexico for a bit."

"And what would we do there in Mexico?"

He looked over at her with a knowing look. "Dinner."

"Mmm, sounds like you want to go on a honeymoon-esque vacation."

"You could call it that," He murmured as he pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"Now that I would not miss," Sophie said sweetly and kissed him again. A few minutes later they had texted the team and were in the shower trying their best to get cleaned up. They were, of course, distracted with each other after all.


	3. Overdue

**Oddly enough I am listening to this song right now….anyway this one isn't happy. Oh well here it is!**

**Overdue**

_No, there's nothing more to do_

_I've got nothing left to say to you_

_Don't care for salty conditions_

_I'm over you_

He should've learned a long long time ago not to hide things from Sophie Devereaux. But in his mind he didn't think a friend was something she needed to know about. It started out a little like this. Sophie was out in London doing something of 'higher value' while he was stuck by himself. So, tired of complaints from the team he temporarily banned them from the apartment. He called Kaye and invited her over. They had a fun night just...doing nothing. It had been almost three weeks and Sophie still wasn't back. This made him start sulking. Again he invited Kaye over. Like Sophie had said before he had always been an oblivious bastard and never knowing what a woman wants. Of course he must've missed that Kaye had the most obvious crush on him. But before they could drink anything (an important part of the story) she kissed him. And he kissed back.

"I trusted you!" Sophie screamed in a power like the Devils rage. She had never screamed at someone like that. Never. It felt way too good.

"Nothing's changed!" He yelled in volume that lacked her power. This woman wasn't making him angry but scared. As much as a control freak he was she usually was the dominance in the relationship.

"How do I know that? How do I know that you're not just going to cheat on me again?"

He took a second to breathe and let the anger fill him. Fight fire with fire. "Because I'm in love with you!" His calm voice escalated into yelling as the anger took over.

"That's what I liked to think," She answered in a steady voice with betrayal laced in it. Her eyes were glossy and red-rimmed now. With the one look meant to destroy him she turned around and left.

_I can't explain it_

_I'm over due for a certain type of affair_

_Not gonna take it, this tea for two isn't_

_something we need to share_

_I'm sorry baby,_

_It's just you drive me crazy_

She was sure she had shook Nate off the night before. She was sure she had told him she was leaving him. Maybe she should've been a little clearer about that. He kept calling and leaving messages. She didn't care to listen to them so she crushed her phone with her heel. This man drove her absolutely mad! Why in the world did he have to cheat on her? He had been specific that she had kissed him first but she had also been specific that he had kissed back. What man in their right mind would say the second part. If he wouldn't have she probably wouldn't have been as mad. Whatever. It was done and done.

Oh please, stop messing up my day

Stop begging me to stay with you

Don't care much for inhibitions

I'm on the move

There was a knock on the door and Sophie reluctantly opened it. Nate was standing there looking like a mess.

"I'm sorry, Sophie. Please come back."

"What makes you think I want to come back?" She replied cooly.

"I don't know. Just come back for me."

"I don't need to hear your petty begging."

Nate tried to hide the tears that were threatening in his eyes. "So one kiss messes 13 years up for you?"

She eyed him curiously.

"What? I know you're going to leave me. Leave the team."

"I thought destroying my phone would've made my point clear enough. Thanks for ruining my day," She said calmly but rudely. She slammed the door in his face and never looked back.

_I can't explain it_

_I'm over due for a certain type of affair_

_Not gonna take it, this tea for two isn't something we_

_need to share_

_I'm sorry baby, it's just you drive me crazy_

_I'm sorry baby, so sorry baby_

This was a first. She woke up passed out on the floor with a hangover. Her head was throbbing and it was way too bright outside. When she looked around she saw that she was in fact in her house in London. At least she had gotten away from him. Picking herself up off the floor she went to go take some aspirin before going to lie in bed. She never made it there, her knees buckling causing her to collapse in the hallway. A string of curses spilled from her mouth as her body screamed in pain. She felt hot tears falling down her face for no reason. After this hangover had moved on she would be able to go about the rest of her day in peace. Back in Portland she saw Nate almost everyday and he always managed to kill her somewhat happy mood. At least far away she could get away from him and his craziness. But somewhere deep inside of her was angry at herself for leaving him. Deep down she knew she was just a coward.


	4. Heaven

**And here's a sweet one now! Enjoy. I don't own leverage nor did I in the other chapter.**

**Heaven**

_Everyone dreams about heaven_

_Nobody knows what to think_

_The truth is that I go to heaven_

_Every time you look at me_

_If I wait too long I may not say goodnight_

_Never knowing how or when I might just die_

_I'm yours_

_I'm yours_

_(Heaven can't wait)_

Nate was going to make her screw up the whole con! He kept glancing over at her smiling sweetly. She didn't even know that it could be a form of teasing. She was trying to focus on the con but he was distracting her. Right now she just wanted to kiss him to death and have a romantic night alone with him. But no she was stuck dressed up and at an annoying party for rich people. Finally she stormed over to Nate who was still smiling at her.

"You're going to make me screw up the con," She hissed as she hit him upside the head with her clutch purse.

"Agh!" He clutched the back of his head in pain. "What do you have in there?"

"Our part of the con is over can't we leave?"

"Oh come on you know you love it when I look at you."

"Well yeah I feel like a bloody goddess," Sophie said (Nate wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not.) "But I want to go home!"

"Home? By yourself?"

"No...what ever gave you the idea I wanted to go to my cold apartment?"

Nate blinked at her. "You meant my place?"

"Yeah...what are you poking at?"

'He's surprised you called his house home when you don't live there!' Eliot snapped over comms.

"Oh!" She suddenly felt very embarrassed. "Well you know what they say: Home is where the heart is."

He smiled with that damn smile that made her want to melt. "Let's go."

As they drove in silence Sophie kept looking over at Nate, hoping to torture him how he had tortured her. He started driving with one hand and she was about to scold him (she was adamant about driving safety [which was redundant because of how she drove]) but instead took a hold of his hand. Nate knew what Sophie was doing and he loved it. Whether or not her earlier comment was sarcastic he knew that he loved it when she looked at him. Maybe it was just that he felt honored to be loved by someone so beautiful - so angelic.

_Everyone dreams about something_

_Heaven can be anything_

_The truth is that my slice of heaven_

_Tastes better than my favorite drink_

_If I wait too long I may not say goodnight_

_If I take my time then maybe you will find_

_I'm yours (day breaks away)_

_I'm yours (no work, all play)_

_(Heaven can't wait)_

When they got inside Sophie headed straight upstairs and Nate followed. She changed into a pair of his boxers and a tank top. He put on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked as they walked back downstairs.

"Hmm...do you have my favorite wine?"

"I always have you favorite wine."

"Then I'll have a glass of that," She smiled and stopped him on the stairs. He looked back up and she leaned in to kiss him. When she broke away he gave her a loving look in the eyes before going to get the wine. Despite her pervious annoyance with him she always loved when he looked at her. Sure it was torture during a briefing when he was looking at her with the lust filled blue eyes, but God did she love it. Her comment earlier hadn't been at all sarcastic but it came out in a pissed off tone so he probably got the wrong idea. That didn't mean he'd stop doing it though. She walked over to him and slipped her arm around his waist, plucking the glass from his hand. She took a sip of it and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She wanted to have a romantic night with him and she knew the best way to do that was to not fight his control. She took another sip, a small smile on her face, and eyes never leaving his. "I'm yours tonight."

Nate kissed her again, the slightest tang from the wine on her lips. "Sounds like Heaven."

_Say what you will_

_Lyrics_

_I'm perfectly still_

_I'm sailing on a sea of sweet that's you_

_If I wait too long I may not say goodnight_

_If I take my time then maybe you will find_

_I'm yours (day breaks away)_

_I'm yours (no work, all play)_

_(Heaven can't wait)_

It was one of those romantic gentle nights when they weren't rushed or angry. Their bodies full of contentment and peace. Sophie couldn't think of a sweeter time. She felt like she was in a world of pure bliss. A small yawn escaped her lips as she looked into his eyes. God sure did know what he was doing when he gave Nate those eyes. Maybe there was better ones out there but to her they were perfect.

"I want to stay here with you forever," Nate whispered softly. He could never get enough of her and her perfection. The sweetest smiles that illuminated her eyes and the simplest gestures that always made his day. Even the soft skin of her hand as it brushed up against his own. The curve of her lips and her perfectly framed face with beautiful dark brown hair. How her hips moved followed by the delicate and precise twirl of her ankle, showing off her beautiful long legs. He could go on forever about her and how perfect she was.

Sophie was blushing furiously. "Oh Nate...you're going to flatter me to death."

"Hm?" He looked at her curiously.

"All those things you said about me and how perfect I am," She smiled shyly.

His eyes went wide and his face got red. "I said that all out loud?"

"Mhm. It was touching."

"Oh, well, uh...it's all true," Nate replied coyly.

"I wouldn't doubt you for a moment."

He smiled nervously at her, clearly uncomfortable with sharing his feelings. She decided that she should do the same - give him some gratitude. "Whenever I see you sleep you always smile. I rarely ever see it when you're around the team and it always makes my heart want to melt. The gentle words you whisper to me when you think nobody is looking and your innocent touch. How you're always there to protect me and how it leaks in your voice no matter how hard you try and keep it out. Whenever you're caught doing something and there's that look of surprise on your face that makes me laugh. Not to forget your eyes that I could stare into all day. I think, like you, could go on forever about how amazing you are. Oh, and your voice...I don't think you know this but your voice is kind of...alluring to me."

It was his turn to blush furiously as she spoke with adoration about him. "I think we'll both flatter ourselves to death at this rate."

"Then we'll be in Heaven together," She reminded him with a quick peck on the lips. Nate smiled in agreement (and because of the kiss.) With one last look at him she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. I Get What I Want

**Alright alright! Here's the last one. I don't own leverage!**

**I Get What I Want **

_Hold the door, while I let myself in_

_I'm tired boy, need a drink, need a man_

_I'm not looking for trouble, I just want someone to tease_

_Maybe if you're lucky, I'll show you what I've got_

_But let's get one thing straight dear_

_I get what I want_

With a long con and a pissed off mood Sophie was looking for some release. She walked into Nates apartment, threw her purse on the ground, and went straight into the kitchen. Nate was sitting at the table doing work and ignored her. She poured herself half a glass of vodka and drank it all in one gulp. Her intent was just to blow some steam off by ranting off to Nate but...what harm could a little teasing do? With another round of vodka she slammed the glass on the counter and walked over to him. Still he didn't look around. She threw his papers off the table, hoisted herself up and spun around, and put her feet on either side of his chair. He blinked up at her.

"Um, hello..."

"Thanks for greeting me when I got here," She said sarcastically, her hands caressing his face.

"Point?"

"I think I deserve to be greeted."

"And I think you should be wearing a skirt but I don't see that happening."

She dug her nails into the side of his face slightly. "Oh you wish."

He smirked. "So, how's it going?"

She released the pressure on his face and let her hands drop to his upper thighs so her lips were only inches away from his. "I was pissed off earlier but I'm doing pretty good now. What about you?"

"I'm good. So how about that skirt?"

Deciding to take her teasing a little bit different then just touching him she smirked. "Well that'd be quite a sight for you now wouldn't it?"

He looked at her, urging her to go on more.

"Oh come on you know me..." She breathed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away to talk but she kissed him again. The kiss became more and more passionate and intense as they moaned into each others mouths.

_Here there boy, I am not like the rest_

_Let's have a dance, while our souls get undressed_

_I don't care much for small talk, there's no need to say a thing more_

_I can make you feel something lovely, that you've never felt before_

_Maybe if you're lucky, I'll show you what I've got_

_But let's get one thing straight dear_

_I get what I want_

His mind felt like it was spinning. There was heat and passion in the kiss not to mention a lot of tongue. They had moved from the conference table to somewhat stumbling around the room trying to keep the kiss going. He needed to work though! They could have fun later. He tried to pull away but she wasn't going to let him go anytime soon. Finally Nate managed to push her away after the mind blowing kiss. He gasped for breath to fill his oxygen starved lungs. "Sophie, I have to work. The con. The team."

She kissed him again, holding his face in her hands. She ran her hands through his hair as she moaned in his mouth. The feeling of his hair being pulled and her mouth on his made him moan. He regained his senses quicker this time and pushed her away.

"No Sophie. We are not doing this now. Bad girl."

Sophie glared daggers at him. "I'm not a dog," She spat though gritted teeth.

"Now go lay down," Nate said seriously. He was just doing it to irritate her because he found it immensely funny. "You can have a treat later."

Sophie slapped him hard across the face making his gasp sharply. Then she dragged him by his collar all the way up to his room where she then locked the door.

_Darling don't step on my toes_

_Behave, I'm in control_

_I'm not the girl who will chase you_

_I don't need a Pepe Le Peu_

_But if it's a good time you're after, then there's plenty of things we can do_

The front of his white dress shirt was ripped by her dagger fingernails once she got in the bedroom. He was angry at her for distracting her so he went to kissing and biting her neck. She moaned softly, running her hand through his hair. He bit at the skin at the junction of her neck and she whimpered. His hands travelled under her shirt but that lasted a split second before she pushed him away.

"I'm in control," She spat before ripping his shirt off. As her mouth went kissing up his jawline and then down his neck she undid his belt and slipped it from around his waist. Nate moaned at the feeling of her lips on his neck. She gently bit at the skin and soothed it with her tongue.

"Harder," he moaned. Sophie's eyes flashed. He almost never asked her to do something. She doubled over his belt and whipped it across his chest like a riding crop. He yelped in pain, his back arching. She smirked and threw his belt on the floor.

"Jesus Sophie, was that nessecary?" Nate asked as he rubbed the red area across his chest.

"Completely," She smirked more and then pushed him on the bed. Sophie crawled between his legs and kissed his throat before looking at him. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

He laughed, the sound setting in the deep of his throat. She narrowed her eyes at him. He unclasped her bra and threw it off to the side before starting back up at her neck and moving his way down. Sophie pushed back against the bed and smacked him. She quickly got rid of her jeans and Nate noted that she was not wearing panties - then making him understand her earlier comment about the skirt. Sophie straddled his lap, taking his face in her hands. "Let's get something straight dear." She scraped her nails from his face all the way down his toned chest and stomach and started working on his jeans. "I get what I want."

**THE END…thanks for reading :)**


End file.
